Anthropomorphism
by Hyper V
Summary: An·thro·po·mor·phism /ˌanTHrəpəˈmôrˌfizəm/ - NOUN - The attribution of human characteristics or behavior to a god, animal, or object. In a sense, that was just what they were, and now the whole world was going to know this. Rated T for language and perverted content (maybe, I am no pervert). NEEDS A BETA!


**Hello and welcome to one of my new fics! I am new to the Hetalia fandom, so I'm sorry if characters seem OOC here, I did not intend for that to happen and will try to keep them IC as much as possible. **

**I have started this one because I needed to enter something in a contest at my local library and none of my many other stories were either well written, good enough, or were appropriate for the occasion. So I have decided to write this. **

**For a long time, I have been completely fascinated with the prospect of the countries getting found out by the world and I just needed to do a fic on it, be it multi-chaptered or a one-shot. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but I am only entering this one chapter. **

**The chapters will get longer as time goes on and I fall back into my own personal writing style again and for those of you who read my Letters to Canada thing, it will be updated shortly. **

**Thanks to anyone who just read that! I welcome you to **_**Anthropomorphism **_**! Let it begin! **

**[[Present]] **

The knock at the door interrupted his TV time, and he clicked off the television to get up and check who was at the door. It wasn't that he didn't expect company; Arthur was always coming over to rant about Francis at some point in the week, so company wasn't rare. And Kiku was always welcome to come over any time if he had a new video game out. So it wasn't to be a problem for him. Company, he meant.

What was a problem though was that his front lawn, and the lawns far down the street, were filled with vans and reporters primed up in suits and fancy dresses with warm winter coats wrapped snug around their bodies to keep out the cold. Camera men and civilians too were filling in the space that was left open by the people with microphones.

Why they were here, Alfred knew. He knew perfectly well that this would happen, but he didn't know just how they had found him so soon. He needed to hide . . . fast. And plan a World Meeting.

**[[- Earlier in the month ((Past)) –]]**

"Ok, time to get this G8 meeting started!" Alfred yelled excitedly, raising a fist into the air and posing in what he thought was the best Hero Pose in the world. Well, in this world.

No one seemed to pay him any attention though, despite his naturally loud voice. He pouted slightly, watching as England and Francis spontaneously started fighting (again) about something or another. Ivan was sitting not too far away from the fight, watching with a childlike (if a bit creepy) grin on his usually happy face. Feliciano sat by Ludwig, taking a nap as usual with an unhappy German watching the meeting take place with an agitated air about him. As for Kiku, he sat quietly, reluctant to probably even be around them at all.

And Matthew you may ask? Well, who cared about him? Most of them didn't even know he was a part of the G8.

This all went on for some time, and the German had opened his mouth to shout at them to all take a seat and be quiet when the doors burst open, and in popped a frantic Gilbert, his little chick sitting atop his head, its feathers all ruffled as if either in panic or the Prussian had been running.

"Guys, they followed me! Hide me!" was the first thing that came out of the frantic ex-empire's mouth. He looked behind him once, worry evident in his eyes as he closed the doors to the meeting room.

Ludwig, a bit flustered that he had been interrupted, sat back down, happy that the room was quiet and yet worried for his older brother. "What is it, Bruder, who followed you?"

Prussia, always the arrogant person, never usually got frightened by anything unless he was in a really bad situation. This must have been one of those times.

"The reporters," he replied in his heavily German accented voice, pulling up a chair to blockade the door.

"And why in the world would reporters follow you, Prussia?" Arthur inquired, suspicious as always as he carefully sat back down beside Alfred, who was also curious like everyone else in the room.

The Prussian looked back at the group, a guilty smile on his face as if that would ease up the situation. "Honestly, I really have no idea. I was just minding my own business when someone came up to me and asked if I was Gilbert Beilschmidt. Of course, being the awesome person I am, someone would have figured out who I was sooner or later. Luckily, I think security has stopped them from coming in."

"So that means we're safe," Ludwig said with a sigh of relief. They really couldn't have people finding out their secret, it was dangerous and could cause havoc to the countries.

"For now," Arthur added, an agitated look on his features like always. His (big) eyebrows furrowed and a slight frown on his face. "Who knows how long it will take them to find out about us?"

"Not long I presume," Francis said in one of his rare moments that he wasn't being a pervert. He turned from Arthur to Gilbert, addressing his longtime friend throughout history. "I'm afraid going out in public is dangerous for you, mon ami."

"You'll have to stay safe and hidden for as long as this takes to calm down," Ludwig stated, a bit on edge because that meant more time for Gilbert to bug him in his own home than usual and less work getting done. Maybe Ludwig could go stay with Feliciano. No doubt the Italian would welcome him with open arms and lots of pasta.

"Ve~," Feliciano cooed softly, no doubt being woken up by all the noise.

Ivan just smiled creepily in his seat. "I say we kill them with my pickax, da?" He held up the sharp object along with his blood-covered pipe.

"Eh, that won't be necessary," Arthur stated in his thick British accent, holding his hands up in defense as if it would protect him from the Russian's weapons of choice.

Ivan put down his instruments of torture, a sad frown on his face. Where he even got them and how even smuggled them past security never seized to amaze everyone.

"Don't worry dudes, we all just need to stay calm and get a good rest over this. I'll tell my boss about this as well and you guys should do the same," Alfred stated, quick to jump in and be the hero in this conversation.

Kiku nodded his head in agreement, but no one expected anything less of him. "I agree with America."

"And, of course, if you need any help, don't be afraid to call your hero in for help!" Alfred stated happily, jumping out of his chair and striking a pose with utmost enthusiasm.

"America, you git, sit back down!" Arthur hissed angrily at his ally, giving a forceful tug on the other's bomber jacked to get him to cooperate.

"Come on, Britain, you know you'll need my help sooner or later with this," Alfred said, smiling down at his former care-taker with a Hollywood smile.

Arthur just huffed heavily as the nations all got up to exit the room, no doubt all of them were aware of the situation at hand and how dangerous this could be. The reporters had left by the time they all made it to the lobby of the building, which was indication that they had probably given up trying to get past the tight security in the building.

Back in the conference room, Matthew Williams sat with his polar bear, Kuma-something-or-other held snuggly in his arms.

"Good thing no one seems to know who I am," he sighed sadly, looking at his pet with blue eyes. "Why can't they see me Kumachiro?"

"Who are you?" the bear asked, tilting its head in confusion at the person holding him.

"I'm Canada, your owner!"

**{{-}}**

**I will take suggestions for pairings! I will list the ones I can tolerate writing below: **

**America & England  
Germany & Italy  
Spain & Romano  
America & Japan  
Russia & China  
Denmark & Norway  
Norway & Iceland  
Sweden & Finland {This will be added no matter what anyway.}  
Poland & Lithuania **

**If a pairing you like is not up there, tell me and I will see if I can write it. Pairings will be MILD though, so not a lot of kissing and yuck but more just really really subtle in their actions. **

**I AM IN NEED OF A BETA! IF ANYONE CAN BETA THIS PLEASE TELL ME! **


End file.
